Keeping Warmth
by Nixter97
Summary: Third Request from "supertinagirl6": Galleth notices Nicola shivering rapidly in the cold night while camping out. What was once an attempt to warm her up, turns into something a little more. Galleth x OC! RATED "M"! DON'T LIKE LEMONS, THEN DON'T READ!


**Hello again, to another splendid adition to "Tales of the Cooper Clan". Brought to you by "Supertinagirl6" on Fanfiction & "Sonicgirl313" from DeviantART! :)**

**This is her third request from me- to do another lemon one-shot of a Cooper with a lover. And this is Sir Galleth's turn in the love-ship! lol **

**Like always:**

**Copy-&-Past, Continue with the lemon scene that was censored in Supertinagirl6/Sonicgirl313's story, and have an ending author note with a special thanks. **

**So, let's not waist any time; this is..."Medieval Lust", aka- "Keeping Warmth".**

**ENJOY!**

**~Fanwriter9/Fanart910~**

* * *

**Keeping Warmth**

Later that day, nightfall had once again fallen onto the land, Galleth and Nicola had stopped for the night since the female raccoon explained that it was too dnagerous to travel at night. the only problem was that night was colder than the others. Galleth sat next to the fire, his thoughts once again returned to what he thought about Nicola. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was more than just an attraction to her beauty, he had actually fallen in love with her. He knew that once he rescued Princess Angelica from Eric that he would have to tell her how he no longer has the feelings he once had for her. He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Nicola shivering. He saw the female raccoon trying to curl up in her blanket as best as she could to get warm. Galleth frowned at this sight. he couldn't stand to watch her freeze while he was kept warm with his armor. Without a word he began removing his armor, Nicola saw this and was confused.

"Galleth why are you removing thou armor?" she asked.

"I shall be needing to have my armor removed if I am to keep you warm." he replied.

Nicola was surprised by this as she watched Galleth remove the rest of his armor, leaving only his tunic, pants, boots, and mask on. He walked over to the female raccoon and laid down next to her. Galleth was a bit hesitant at first, but he managed to wrap his arms around Nicola and press body firmly against her's. Nicola blushed at the, feeling the warmth from the male raccoon's body. She turned over where her face was facing Galleth's. She raised a brow in confusion when she saw his eyes widen.

"Is something wrong?" Nicola asked.

"Verily." Galleth began, "After all this time, I had been in what I thought I was in love, but now I realize what love really feels like. Nicola I love you."

Nicola was shocked by this statement, so shocked that she didn't notice her and Galleth's face draw closer. For the longest time they stared at each other till finally they pulled into a kiss. At first it was a soft kiss, but it ended up turning into a passionate kiss. Nicola fingers trailed down Galleth's chest as they continued to kiss.

Moans were heard, escaping from Galleth's muzzle as he closes his eyes while they kiss, rubbing the lower part of Nicola's back slowly, earning a few moans of bliss coming from her. Even though they haven't gotten any further, it was still feeling amazing. Nicola slowly struggles to get her dress off; Galleth notices this, and doesn't hesitate to help her.

"Galleth..." Nicola breaths put in a questionable form. "What are we doing?"

"Well," Galleth responds. "It looks to me that we're...um...lusting for each other. Tis why you've wanted to get your dress off, yes?"

Nicola thought about it, and realized that he was right- lusting for each other. She'd heard many things about lust from some of the other woman in her village, and was always curious as to what be so blissful about it. As much as Nicola was wanting to discover something so amazing, she was also very nervous. She'd never experienced this before, so this was going to be quiet new for her.

"Galleth...I-I've never-"

"Aye; me too..." Galleth remarked.

They smile shyly at each other. Nicola blushes redder than a rose as she asks, "So...c-can we...um...experience it...together?"

Galleth smiles a little, feeling that certain need. But not just for the need, but for the love. In all of his years of life, Galleth's been known for being quiet the ladies man and charmer, but never really felt this much love before in his entire life. Nicola was the one, and he knew it. Galleth only nods, and kisses her passionately.

Getting anxious, Nicola begins to help Galleth take off the rest of his clothing as they continue to kiss. Before she knew it, she felt something brush up against the center part of her legs. She moans in pleasure; Galleth smirks as he stop the kiss, but then gets a serious look on his face.

"Milady...a-are you sure about this still?"

Nicola only nods, before saying, "Just do it already, Galleth!" She begged.

Galleth reaches his hand down to possession himself, moving a little closer to line the head with the entrance. Slowly, Galleth moves forward, wrapping his arms around her. Nicola gasps as she feels him enter her. Tears begin to swell up in her eyes as she feel the male continue to move forward. Galleth stops this as he notices Nicola's expressions. He stops where he was, and kisses her neck gently, along with some nibbles on her ear and collar bone. Nicole kisses Galleth back, and muffles, "Continue,", which he does.

Now fully inside his love, Galleth waits for Nicola to adjust before he then slowly moves in and out of her. It wasn't that hard to do this, even though they were on their sides, but either way, it was still blissful to them. Nicola moans loudly, whispering in Galleth's ear to go faster. Galleth goes faster, finally making a quick, steady pace. The two cling onto each other and kiss each other while continuing their actions.

While making love to Nicola, Galleth begins to think about what his future could be like with this woman. What would happen to them after tonight? He didn't care, as long as he had her in his life; and that's all that mattered.

Eventually, Nicola couldn't hold it anymore, and reached her climax, making her scream Galleth's name in bliss. Galleth soon grunts loudly as he releases into her, also screaming her name out in pure pleasure. Even though they were still in the wilderness, none of them cared if they could be heard. Galleth then pulls out of Nicola, followed by getting onto his back.

Nicola then crawls on top of Galleth's bare chest, sighing happily after their moment. They both breath while they were catching their breaths.

**XXXXX**

Later that night Galleth glanced down at Nicola who was sound to sleep on his bare chest. He couldn't believe he actually slept with her, but he was glad that he understood what being in love felt like. The activity he did with Nicola made both him and her feel bliss as they shared their love. Though he knew one thing remained now he finally could settle his thoughts on whether he loved Nicola or not and that was why was the reason Eric Le Paradox kidnapped Angelica in the first place.

Before falling asleep, Galleth muffles, "I love you," Into Nicola's ears.

But that Galleth didn't know was that she was already asleep, and probably couldn't hear him. Galleth sighs happily as he cuddles his darling closer to him as he too begins to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this, Supertinagirl6/Sonicgirl313! :)**

**And as for all of you other readers, I'm going to continue my other Sly fics soon. But first, I'm wanting to start a new story, based on the new cartoon, "Grojband". I'll work on that, and then I'll continue with my Sly stuff. Or maybe I'll do the Sly stuff first; you never know... ;) **

**Anyways, hope you liked this! **

**Bye for now,**

**~Fanwriter9/Fanart910~**


End file.
